Gerhin, archivos secretos
by ngefan2010
Summary: La historia no escrita de Gerhin
1. Chapter 1

Oscuridad. Flotar ingrávido en medio líquido.

-¿Ya lo has decidido?- voz fina y melodiosa de mujer

-Si es niño lo llamaremos Shinji y si es niña, Rei…- voz grave y ronca de hombre

-¡Shinji!… ¡Rei!…- la mujer ríe de felicidad en forma cristalina saboreando los nombres

Palabras ininteligibles que quedaran grabadas sin saber, ni entender su significado en lo más profundo del inconsciente. No hay tiempo, ni espacio. Música clásica y el crujir de la madera de una mecedora. Una mujer joven embarazada que teje los botines para su primer hijo mientras escucha a los grandes maestros de la música en una radio. Bach, Mozart, Beethoven… la música que más le gusta a la mujer son de Chelo, de violín o piano. Llenan la habitación con sus sonidos. Dentro de su vientre el no nacido escucha. Da pataditas. La mujer sonríe.

-A diferencia de los grandes saurios el hombre dispone del poder de la ciencia…

-Los Dinosaurios no pudieron adaptarse, ni evolucionar ante los nuevos cambios pero la humanidad dispone de los medios para sobrevivir a este desastre a escala planetaria…

-El secretario de las Naciones Unidas ha sido investido de poderes especiales después de un acalorado debate en el seno de la asamblea de la ONU. La polémica hacia temer un cisma…

-Todos los gobiernos del mundo reconocen que por si solos no pueden solucionar el caos en sus países y es necesario una acción conjunta…

-Se acabaron las diferencias entre superpotencias y países subdesarrollados. Los optimistas creen que se han dado el primer paso para un nuevo orden mundial más justo y equitativo. Los pesimistas creen que lo peor del capitalismo y del socialismo ha sido liberado de la caja de pandora…

-La paz solo puede imponerla la ONU a sangre y fuego… ¡sé que suena paradójico!... pero es la triste realidad… la actitud vacilante y timorata del Secretario General de las Naciones Unidas solo agrava los problemas…

-Hemos podido resolver con relativo éxito las dificultades más importantes producto de las catástrofes naturales, los cambios climáticos y las epidemias. ¡Pero no hemos sido capaces de resolver los problemas políticos y sociales! La diferencia entre ricos y pobres se hace cada vez más abismal mientras los gobiernos se hacen más autoritarios y opresores…

Nacer. Aspirar el aire. Llorar. La luz que por primera vez ven sus ojos, lo ciega. Expulsado del útero materno. Gravedad. Vacío. Hambre y miedo. Un cuerpo tibio de olor agradable. La boca busca el pezón y empieza a mamar en forma instintiva. Madre. Los sonidos son ininteligibles y todo alrededor es confuso.

-Es una lastima que este niño naciera en medio de este infierno…- ¿Padre?

-¡Bueno!... Si quiere vivir, ¡cualquier lugar se convierte en el Paraíso! Porque si en verdad vive, encontrará la oportunidad para la felicidad en cualquier parte- ¿Madre?

…

Su llamada a mitad de la noche me sobresalto. Al tomar el teléfono escuche el inconfundible timbre de su voz, ¡su tono autoritario y seco era característico! Solo fue una escueta orden.

-¡Soy Ikari!... Fuyutsuki, ¡venga acá de inmediato!... tengo algo que mostrarle…

Mis sentimientos hacia ese hombre eran contradictorios. Lo mismo que nos unía nos separaba. Por un lado era un monstruo genocida, que junto a SEELE, era uno de los principales responsables del Segundo Impacto. Al mismo tiempo era la última esperanza de supervivencia de la raza humana al ser el principal responsable del proyecto E. Siempre me ha torturado la idea de que me he convertido en un cómplice más. Pero denunciarlos, decir toda la verdad del segundo Impacto, solo hubiera acarreado mi muerte. También creo que siento un morboso placer en solo ser un espectador sentado en primera fila contemplando una tragedia cósmica.

Una mujer era también quien nos unía y nos separaba. ¡Yo siempre la amé en secreto y solo deje que él me la quitara en mis propias narices!... En esto creo que estoy siendo injusto… Nunca fue mía… nunca supo lo que en realidad sentía por ella o lo que ella significaba para mí… Yo justificaba mi cobardía apelando a nuestra diferencia de edad y caracteres. Que la relación entre maestro y discípula era igual o hasta más sagrada que una relación entre padre e hija. Divago. El pasado es el pasado y ya no se puede hacer nada por cambiarlo.

Lo encuentro en su despacho. Estoy en pijama, en bata y pantuflas. No quise perder el tiempo. En cambio él tiene un aspecto cliché de científico loco. Sus ojeras son oscuras y su aspecto desaliñado me indica que es presa de una gran conmoción interior. Desde que lo conozco siempre me ha sorprendido su dominio sobre si mismo, el férreo control que tiene sobre su persona. Es difícil saber que esta pensando o que siente cuando uno esta en frente de él, pero esta vez estoy seguro de que esta eufórico y excitado hasta el punto del colapso nervioso.

-¡Acompáñeme!... quiero mostrarle algo…

-¡Ikari!- Es todo lo que atino a decir

Me jala del brazo. Yo voy tras él prisionero de su mano férrea que como un grillete me aprieta la muñeca. Solo me libera en el ascensor. La muñeca me duele y trato de mantener la calma. Lo miro de reojo. Sombrío y taciturno veo como las aletas de su nariz se contraen y se dilatan al respirar. Descendemos en el más completo y opresivo de los silencios. Mi miedo crece. He leído a Edgar Allan Poe y uno de sus más famosos relato, "El tonel del amontillado", habla sobre como Montresor empareda vivo a una persona (¿Fortunato?) por un insulto o una injuria nunca nombrada, ni explicada, que siempre me pareció más imaginaria que real.

Descendemos al Central Dogma. Mi expectación y mi miedo crecen en forma exponencial a medida que nos acercamos al cementerio de EVAS, ¡al sitio maldito donde "ella" desapareció! El plan de rescate de Naoko Akagi había fracasado. Yo sabia que Naoko y Gendo Ikari eran amantes, así que trate de rescatarla yo mismo usando una terminal. Usaría un contenedor para el alma y la mente de Yui. Era un cuerpo clonado a partir de su ADN. Era algo vacio, sin alma, ni mente, ni vida. Los clones los podíamos producir a voluntad, en el número que quisiéramos.

¡Estaba desesperado! Pero no obtuve mejores resultados. Uno tras otro los contenedores se fueron deshaciendo en el LCL, rompiéndose y desgarrándose. En secreto le pedí perdón a Naoko Akagi desde lo más profundo de mi corazón. Ella en verdad se había esforzado haciendo todo lo humanamente posible por rescatar a su rival del EVA, más que nada por que era una profesional. Pero Yui Ikari no quería ser rescatada, ni volver al mundo de los vivos. Quería ser absorbida en cuerpo, mente y alma por el EVA 01.

El miedo irracional a ser emparedado vivo se apodero de mí. Lo más seguro era que estuviera pálido, lo cierto es que sentí una gota de frio sudor surcando mi frente y resbalándose por la mejilla. En cualquier momento esperaba que Gendo Ikari me pidiera cuentas o que me obligara a confesar todo lo que sabía sobre la desaparición de su esposa. O que arteramente me matara allí mismo. ¡No podía pensar, ni hilvanar mis ideas con claridad!

-¡Póngase esto!-

Gendo Ikari me dio unas gafas especiales para ver en la oscuridad. Apago la luz de la habitación en que estábamos. Con las gafas puestas pude ver como Ikari se ponía las suyas. Atravesamos un pasillo oscuro, todo era un verde esmeralda a mí alrededor por las gafas.

-Todo esto es de antes del segundo Impacto, ¿verdad?-Pregunte

-¡Si!... Debajo de donde nosotros estamos y muchos años después fue encontrada Lilith… ¡aquí nos refugiamos durante el Segundo Impacto, con todo lo necesario para reconstruir la civilización!…

Guarde silencio. La imagen de ese pueblo improvisado de sobrevivientes hediondo a petróleo donde yo había sido medico sin licencia apareció frente a mis ojos como un reproche. En estos refugios habían estado las personas que SEELE consideraba valiosas para sus planes futuros y que debían sobrevivir a toda costa. Entre ellas Yui Ikari. Nunca supe a ciencia cierta su grado de inocencia o culpabilidad en todo aquello relacionado con el Segundo Impacto. Hasta que punto fue cómplice, si sabía, era ignorante o había sido engañada por SEELE o su marido.

-¡¿Se da cuenta que con todo el dinero y los recursos que SEELE ha invertido hasta ahora se hubiera acabado el hambre y las guerras en el mundo?!-Yo estaba caminando detrás de Ikari, mi miedo irracional se iba convirtiendo en ira e indignación

-¡Ni por un momento me ha cruzado eso por la cabeza!- me replico con total sinceridad e indiferencia, sin aminorar el paso- Es por personas como usted y como yo que la gente tiene electricidad, sabe comer con cubiertos o siquiera sonarse la nariz con un pañuelo… SEELE no conspira, nunca ha controlado nada, ni dominado nada… ¡El hombre es el peor enemigo del hombre! Bajo esa premisa SEELE construye sus escenarios usando los Manuscritos del Mar Muerto… Los Manuscritos del Mar muerto no predicen el futuro, muestra muchos futuros posibles y la naturaleza del hombre lo impulsa siempre a los peores… ¡SEELE solo sabe beneficiarse y lucrarse de eso!…

-Pero todo eso se acabara algún día en lo que la gente se entere de la verdad del Segundo Impacto…

-¡La verdad es lo que todos temen!... ¿o acaso cree que la gente saldrá a besarse y abrazarse en lo que sepan la verdad dejando todo egoísmo de lado?... a la gente le gustan las hamburguesas y se postraran de rodillas ante el primer mentiroso que llegue con un cargamento de ellas… ¡Por que la gente no odia la mentira, si no a los malos mentirosos!... SEELE sabe desde que la humanidad existe como deformar y corromper la verdad para usarla a su conveniencia y como hacer para que la gente se trague su hamburguesa sin rechistar… Todos los tiranos y Dictadores necesitan un enemigo común real, imaginario o inventado para cerrar filas entre sus seguidores… A SEELE solo le bastaría echarme toda la culpa a mí, a usted y a otros chivos expiatorios por el Segundo Impacto, desaparecer cambiando de nombre y tomar el control de todo de nuevo como una y otra vez lo han hecho en el pasado… ¡Solo que esta vez los Ángeles no les van a dar cuartel!… no pueden ser seducidos, intimidados, ni corrompidos por ellos… SEELE controla el mundo, pero quien controle el poder del EVA decidirá el destino del mundo… ¡Eso es lo que esta escrito en los Manuscritos del Mar Muerto!... la humanidad, tal como la conocemos, ¡se acabo! Su razón de existir era crear al EVA, su destino ha sido cumplido y solo nos toca llevar todo hacia su final… El Plan para la complementación humana por medio de la instrumentalidad será la muerte y el final de esta corrompida humanidad… ¡Esta humanidad debe morir y extinguirse para que una nueva humanidad libre de pecado pueda nacer y existir por siempre libre del dolor y de la muerte!

Me quede callado sin saber que responder, ni como refutarle.

-Yui no estaba de acuerdo con eso… ¡estaba en total desacuerdo con eso!... ¡Ella estaba por completo en contra de ese Plan desquiciado de adoradores del dolor y de la muerte!... ¡Estaba en contra de esa arrogancia y soberbia de juzgar y condenar a toda la humanidad de gente sin escrúpulos, ni moral, ni deseos de vivir!... si todos ustedes querían morirse, en ser dioses en su locura y demencia, en estar atrapados por toda la eternidad en una pesadilla de la que no se puede despertar jamás ¡por ella no había problema!... pero todos aquellos que quisieran vivir, que no se hubieran rendido ante la vida, que tuvieran aunque solo fuera un poco de Fe y esperanza en sus corazones ¡debían vivir!... por eso ella… -Atine a decir

Ikari se detuvo. Se giro para mirarme a la cara

-No fue un noble sacrificio altruista lo que hizo Yui, Fuyutsuki… fue solo una forma cobarde y egoísta de escapar de la realidad… ¡De escapar de mí y de SEELE!... ¡ella nos dejo a nosotros el trabajo sucio!... No fue un accidente lo que le paso ¿verdad?... ¡ella lo planeo todo desde el principio! ¡¿No es cierto?!

Ikari se contenía. Creo que tenía ganas de darme un puñetazo por mi "traición"

-Sí… lo admito- Le confesé rehuyendo sus ojos- habíamos hablado sobre eso… ¡pero yo nunca pensé!... ¡nunca creí!... si era un conejillo de indias era por el bien de su hijo… todo lo que hizo por el EVA 01 fue con Shinji en mente como su piloto… ella había hablado de que si una persona se fusionaba con el EVA sería como un Dios, que si la humanidad se extinguía, esa persona dentro del EVA seria la prueba de que la humanidad había existido… nunca me imagine que ella estaba hablando sobre si misma fusionada en cuerpo, mente y alma con el EVA… ¡Pensé que hablaba en forma metafórica y alegórica de como el Piloto y el EVA estarían unidos!…

Estábamos ante una puerta blindada. Gendo Ikari sonreía en forma feroz e intimidante.

-El Plan de Yui es el mismo que el de SEELE, Fuyutsuki… a través de un falso Dios convertirse en un Dios verdadero… ¡solo que ella sola sería ese Dios y no toda la humanidad!…

-Para Yui eso era un sacrificio, no era algo deseable o que ambicionara… ¡la instrumentalidad es un callejón sin salida!… ¡un salto al vacío a la nada!... para alguien desesperado, lleno de rabia y odio, puede sonar tentador y atractivo… ¡pero solo quedaría atrapado en sus culpas, en sus miedos, frustraciones y remordimientos!… ¡seria un loco furioso con una camisa de fuerza encerrado en un cuarto acolchado babeando y dando de cabezazos contra la pared!…

Gendo Ikari soltó una risita odiosa

-Ese loco soy yo, ¡Me describe en forma perfecta!… soy una persona muy desesperada, ¡llena de mucha rabia y odio contra el mundo!… ¡Por supuesto que el Plan de SEELE me pareció atractivo! ¡Delicioso!... Yo no pedí nacer, ni venir al mundo… que este mundo siguiera conmigo o sin mi fue lo que siempre me detuvo de cometer suicidio en mis horas más oscuras… ¡Yo quería que todo el mundo fuera tan infeliz y miserable como yo! ¡Que todos murieran ante mis ojos primero que yo en las peores agonías y en el mayor de los sufrimientos!... al principio me acerque a Yui por interés… por su ilustre apellido, por su dinero, por que quería estar cerca de SEELE y ella era un medio para eso… ¡Yo siempre he estado solo Fuyutsuki!… desde el día que nací siempre he sido un naufrago en una isla desierta… ¡un naufrago entre salvajes primitivos!… yo no podía considerar a nadie como mi igual… solo eran medios y herramientas para mis fines… Todo cambio con Yui, ¡con ella fui feliz por primera vez en mi vida en forma autentica!… la felicidad no me hizo mejor, solo me hizo más egoísta… La felicidad de los demás la veía como una amenaza a mi propia felicidad… ¡Que Yui amara y pudiera querer a otras personas me frustraba y enfurecía!... pero por ella quise cambiar… ¡ser mejor!... pero solo podía amarla y quererla a ella… solo me importaba ella… cuando nació nuestro hijo todo fue peor… ¡Trate de amarlo! ¡De quererlo!... de verlo como yo mismo en la carne y en la sangre de mi esposa… ¡De la mujer que amaba!... era idéntico a mí, pero con los ojos de ella, con su sonrisa… su alma era la fusión de nuestras dos almas… ¡Pero no pude!... él era mi rival en su amor y en sus atenciones… el vinculo de unión que tenían era el mas completo y sagrado… ¡yo me sentí excluido!… Fuyutsuki, ¡Quizás no me crea nunca!... Pero yo estoy contra SEELE y de la instrumentalidad desde el principio…

-¡En serio! ¡No me diga!- No resistí la tentación de expresar mi completa incredulidad

-No le voy a mentir, ¡no puedo sentir piedad, compasión o empatía por nadie!... siempre he tenido mi propia agenda y mi propia idea de como impedir el Tercer Impacto y vencer a SEELE… ¿si pudiéramos revertir todo? ¡Rehacerlo!... con Yui a mi lado… ¡siendo otra persona!... alguien que pueda amar y ser amado… el hombre que Yui se merece y que quiero ser. Que puede amar a su propio hijo con toda su alma… ¡vivir en un mundo sin SEELE, en donde el Segundo Impacto jamás ocurrió!…

-Considero más fácil reunir las siete esferas del Dragón…

-Detrás de esta puerta están todas mis esperanzas… ¡Fuyutsuki necesito su ayuda!... usted, otra persona y yo seremos los únicos en saber este secreto… ¡Solo puedo confiar en ustedes dos y en nadie más!

Ikari abrió la puerta blindada. Introdujo una contraseña numérica en el teclado, se hizo un escaneo de la retina y puso su mano sobre un lector. Se volvió a poner sus gafas para ver en la oscuridad. El cuarto estaba por completo a oscuras y sin las gafas no se podía ver nada. Lo que vi me dejo anonadado, me lleno de espanto y horror. Dentro de un cilindro de vidrio lleno de ambarino LCL estaba una placenta y dentro de ella un feto no más grande que mi puño. La placenta era solo una membrana translucida llena de líquido amniótico. Se podía ver el feto en su interior conectado al cordón umbilical.

-Rokubungi… ¡¿Qué has hecho?!- Dije con estupor, con horror, sintiendo nauseas. Refiriéndome a él con su verdadero apellido

-Es un contenedor… cuando trataste de sacar a Yui de tu cuenta solo sacaste barro sin vida, ni mente o voluntad propia… ¡Yo le di forma y le di la vida!... una vez que este lista la podemos clonar todas las veces que queramos… las copias serán contenedores vacíos para el alma del piloto de la unidad 01… ¡¿Entiendes lo que eso significa Fuyutsuki?!... solo puede haber un piloto a la vez… pero será un piloto que no puede morir… ¡mejor dicho!… que al morir será sustituido por otro igual…

-¿Pero como demonios pretendes que el alma del piloto regrese aquí y se meta en un contenedor?... al morir una persona, un ser viviente, su alma regresa a Lilith… ¡a su fuente de origen!... ningún alma humana…- Me detuve. Trague saliva. Empezaba a comprender, a adivinar… ¡No estaba usando un alma humana!... sentí mareos y vértigo- ¡¿Estas usando el alma de Lilith?!... ¿Te das cuenta de lo que puede pasar si un Ángel hace contacto con Lilith?… ¿con la matriz vacía de Lilith?... ¡Sería el fin de la vida sobre la faz de la tierra!

-¡Por lo mismo lo evitaremos por todos los medios!- Dijo sin mirarme, contemplando embelesado… esa… esa… ¡esa cosa!… ¡esa abominación!- Si los Ángeles provocan el tercer impacto ya sea con Adam o con Lilith será el fin de la raza humana… ¡En ese caso que nada quede! ¡Que todo ser viviente en la tierra muera!...

-El alma va a regresar al contenedor sin recuerdos, ni conocimientos de lo que hizo en el contenedor anterior si muere…

-El contenedor activo periódicamente traspasara sus recuerdos y conocimientos a las demás copias…

-¡Yui no la aceptara como Piloto!

-El EVA 01 es una copia de Lilith y los contenedores son copias de Yui… ¡El alma de Lilith tiene prioridad sobre uno y otro! ¡Yui no puede hacer nada al respecto!

-¡No tomes a la ligera los deseos y los sentimientos de tu esposa! Yui fue absorbida en cuerpo, mente y alma por la unidad 01 y la matriz de Lilith fue contaminada con el ego de Yui para crear al EVA… ¡Ella no va a aceptar nadie que no sea su hijo como Piloto!... ¡Das por hecho que el alma de Lilith hará todo lo que tu quieras!... pero en realidad no puedes obligarle a hacer nada, por que el alma de Lilith esta conectada con todos los seres vivos por igual y en cambio la conexión espiritual del alma de Yui con el alma de su hijo es mucho mas fuerte y autentica, ¡sobre todo única!

-Ella es mi hija Fuyutsuki… mis sueños, mis deseos y mis esperanzas en la carne y en la sangre de Yui… ¡Ella también es como su hija!... la aceptara como tal… ¡yo me encargare de eso!... sin Piloto la unidad 01 es solo un objeto inanimado. Yui esta atrapada dentro sin medios para saber que ocurre a su alrededor… solo tiene que creer que el piloto es su hijo para activarse o el alma de Lilith doblegarla y someterla…

Me quede callado. No quise discutir. Estuve tentado de decirle que nos podríamos ahorrar todo problema futuro si dejaba a Shinji a mi cuidado y yo me encargaba de entrenarlo como piloto para la unidad 01. Quizás era eso lo que Yui quería desde un principio, que era lo que su esposo haría una vez que ella desapareciera en el EVA si fuera una persona sensata y normal. Pero no se dio cuenta que ella era quien mantenía a Gendo Ikari cuerdo y estable como ser humano. Que sin ella como freno, Gendo Ikari se descarrilaría

Shinji se encontraba en esos momentos bajo los cuidados de su tío. Me pareció lo mejor que fuera así. Un hombre que era capaz de clonar a su esposa y que le importaba un bledo erradicar la vida en el planeta tierra solo para salirse con la suya no me parecía una persona apropiada para criar un niño. A pesar de mi desagrado continúe ayudando a Gendo Ikari. El contenedor se desarrollaba bien y cuando menos el alma de Lilith no lo rechazaba o hacia que tuviera malformaciones.

Yo era el encargado del hardware, de la parte física del contenedor. Para mi era un misterio quien se encargaba del software… de la parte de los recuerdos, los conocimientos, la forma de pensar que tendría el contenedor. La otra persona que compartía el secreto era para mi desconocida y me imagino que yo también lo era para ella. Gendo viajaba mucho alrededor del mundo o siempre estaba ocupado por su cargo de jefe en Gerhin. Pero yo y la otra persona éramos solo herramientas, instrumentos. El contenedor era por completo su obra y nosotros solo nos limitábamos en seguir sus instrucciones. En ser martillo y cincel en sus manos

Ya había pasado un año, la edad biológica del contenedor era de una niña normal de tres años. El cuarto especial para ella y las copias ya había sido terminado. Gendo Ikari era por completo autónomo. Los viejos del Comité estaban más interesados en esos momentos por los progresos de Magi y en terminar lo más pronto que fuera posible Tokio-03, una ciudad fortaleza para emboscar y destruir a los Ángeles. Todo lo demás era irrelevante. La ciudad estaba por completo automatizada y a los obreros se les podía encargar que construyeran cualquier cosa sin ellos tener idea de para que servía

A raíz del accidente con el EVA 01, la unidad 02 empezó a ser construida en Alemania. Yo ignoraba a cargo de quien, la rama alemana de Gerhin respondía directamente ante SEELE. El contenedor ya tenía la edad biológica de 9 años después de 6 meses. No estuve presente el día de su activación. Gendo Ikari se ausento por 15 días del trabajo aludiendo asuntos personales y yo me tuve que encargar de todo en su ausencia

Solo me puedo imaginar al contenedor abriendo los ojos por primera vez al mundo y siendo Gendo Ikari lo primero en ver de él. Estarían en un chalet en medio del campo. La niña necesitaba tiempo para que sus músculos se fueran acostumbrando al uso. Solo podría comer vegetales y derivados de la leche por que su estomago y metabolismo no podían asimilar nada de carne animal. En todo lo demás era una niña saludable. Ikari pasó todo ese tiempo con ella, los dos solos. La niña me comento después que había sido la mejor época de su vida.

La historia era que la niña, de padre desconocido, era hija de una inmigrante ilegal sin papeles que murió durante el parto. Con todo el caos producido por el segundo impacto y los orfanatos llenos hasta el colapso no era difícil inventarse una novela digna de Charles Dickens. De todas formas, supuestamente, todos los datos sobre la niña habían sido borrados por razones de seguridad (cuando en realidad no existían) Gendo la presentaba a sus conocidos como la hija de un amigo que estaba cuidando. Si querían mas detalles les confesaba la "verdad", la pobrecita era huérfana, sin nadie que pudiera velar por ella más que él

Un fatídico día los dos vinieron a la puerta de mi casa. Gendo Ikari me informo que de ahora en adelante los dos vivirían conmigo, en mi hogar. La niña escogió el cuarto de huéspedes para ella y Gendo Ikari se mudo a mi dormitorio y a mí me mandaron al cuarto que usaba como deposito. Un sequito de sirvientes y obreros se encargo de la mudanza y arreglar todo para mayor comodidad de los nuevos huéspedes. A la hora de la cena mi antiguo discípulo se sentó en la cabecera de la mesa (¡mi mesa!), yo a su lado y la niña al otro, en frente de mí.

-Fuyutsuki-Sensei, ¡no hemos sido presentado!... pero me llamo Ayanami Rei… Ikari-san me ha dicho lo mucho que lo quiere y lo respeta… ¡le prometo que no seré traviesa, ni molesta, ni fastidiosa!... que me portare bien y le obedeceré en todo…

La niña lo dijo en una forma encantadora. Haciendo una reverencia y exhibiendo unos exquisitos modales. Yo estaba sorprendido… y debo que confesar que asqueado. La había visto crecer en un tubo como un repugnante feto todo ese tiempo. No sabía ni su nombre hasta ese momento y siempre cuando teníamos que hablar de ella era el "contenedor". A medida que crecía y tomaba forma encontraba detestable como poco a poco se iba convirtiendo en una versión miniatura de Yui. Al principio no se notaba por la palidez de su piel, sus ojos rojos y su pelo azul.

Los dos empezaron a comer. Yo me sentía sin apetito. La niña aprovechaba para hablar sobre lo mucho que se había divertido con Ikari-san en su casa. Hablaba en forma educada, comedida, con flema inglesa

-Estuve muchos días enferma y me llevaron con Ikari-san para que fuera a vivir con él- hablaba, se llevaba la comida a la boca, masticaba, tragaba y continuaba hablando- Ikari-san busco unos médicos y me curaron… ¡pero estaba muy débil!... tenia menin… menititis… ¡una enfermedad que te da mucha fiebre!… donde vivía antes se pasaba mucha hambre y los niños estaban siempre tristes… ¡pero ahora voy a comer bien y voy a tener mi propio cuarto y voy a vivir con ustedes!... ¡vamos a ser muy felices los tres en nuestra casa!…

Cuando menos ella se veía muy feliz en "mi" casa. Yo sonreía en forma forzada con un nudo en la garganta. Ikari se veía orgulloso y satisfecho de lo bien que hablaba su pequeño loro, de lo bien que estaba adiestrado. Después de comer le dijo que se fuera a jugar a su cuarto.

-¡Te vas a aburrir con nosotros!... vamos a hablar de cosas aburridas de gente grande- Le dijo en forma paternal.

La niña asintió obediente. Le dio un beso de hija devota en la mejilla y luego fue a donde yo estaba para darme también a mí un beso. ¡Fue para mi el colmo de lo grotesco!... con todo fui convincente y amable con su dulce e inocente gesto de afecto. Cuando ella se fue me limpie la mejilla con un pañuelo en forma inconsciente. Ya sin la presencia de la niña pude exteriorizar todo mi asco y desagrado con una mueca. Ikari también aprovecho para estar sin su mascara de padre ejemplar ante mi.

-Salgamos a la terraza para hablar con mayor libertad- Me dijo- Ella esta condicionada a obedecerme en todo, así que no saldrá de su cuarto, ni se pondrá a escuchar lo que no debe… pero sería bueno no alzar la voz, ni ponernos a gritar o a discutir con violencia…

Ya en la terraza se sincero conmigo

-Necesito que se quede aquí con usted… ¡siempre estoy de viaje o trabajare hasta tarde!... si es necesario le buscare una niñera, pero es bastante independiente y autosuficiente… ¡prefiero no involucrar a nadie más!… todavía es muy pronto para presentarla como la primera niña. En un par de años será la piloto designada de la unidad 01…

-Tiene que actualizar las copias dentro de poco…

-No creo que este en peligro de muerte por los próximos 2 años hasta que sea piloto de la unidad 01… ¡quiero que sea una niña normal durante ese tiempo!... si hay anomalías o errores en su comportamiento, espero corregirlos sin necesidad de reprogramarla o borrándole la memoria…

Apreté mis dientes. Me dije a mi mismo que no debía gritar, ni discutir, ni alzar la voz

-Ikari, ¡Tiene que mantener las copias actualizadas para cualquier eventualidad! Entiendo que toda la mentira de Anita la huerfanita es por su bien… ¡pero ella no es una niña normal! ¡Es lo que su mente enferma y desquiciada cree que es una niña normal!

-Ella es mi hija Fuyutsuki… ¡Mi hija y la hija de Yui!... ¡Es perfecta!...

Rei durmió con Ikari los primeros tres días. Le dijo que había un monstruo debajo de su cama que se la quería comer. Ikari sencillamente fue a comprarle otra y después quemo la original, con todo y monstruo, en el patio. Le ordeno que durmiera en su cuarto de ahora en adelante. Se quedaba con ella al lado, sentado en un sillón, hasta que se dormía. Así pasamos la primera semana. A Rei no le hacia nada de gracia la idea de que iba a dormir por completo sola en su habitación de allí en adelante. Gendo le dio sus gafas dentro de su estuche

-¡Toma! Sabes que nunca voy a ninguna parte sin ellas… ¡en la mañana me las devuelves!…

Las gafas habían sido un regalo de Yui y en verdad que las cuidaba en forma obsesiva y enfermiza. Dárselas a Rei no era cualquier cosa. Se convirtió en un rito entre ellos dos que Rei le devolviera sus gafas por la mañana y que Gendo se las diera por las noches como un amuleto contra los monstruos. Antes de irse de viaje se las daba a Rei y lo primero que hacia ella a su regreso era devolvérselas. Literalmente Rei cuidaba esas gafas con su vida y para la niña eran su más preciado tesoro.

Debo admitir que era enternecedor verlos juntos. Ikari era la personificación de la paciencia y la severidad paternal. Rei era tranquila, muy seria y educada para su edad. Ellos dos tenían su mundo aparte. Rei me respetaba y me obedecía, pero la última palabra la tenía Gendo Ikari. Yo era en realidad quien pasaba más tiempo con ella. Pero era el encargado de las cosas tediosas y aburridas como limpiar la casa, ponerse a estudiar, acostarse temprano y cosas por el estilo. Cuando Ikari se quedaba trabajando hasta tarde yo era el encargado de llevarle las gafas a Rei para que la niña se fuera a dormir. Si Ikari no amanecía en la casa ella me daba las gafas a mí para que se las llevara al trabajo

Rei parecía la hija ideal. Era dulce, tierna, muy afectuosa y cariñosa. Pero tanta perfección era a todas luces, antinatural. Los niños de verdad son traviesos, curiosos, mentirosos, desobedientes y sobre todo muy egoístas. Rei no era nada de eso, le faltaba esa curiosidad y ese egoísmo infantil por completo. Era muy seria, nunca reía o lloraba. Sonreía con las cosas que le gustaban o fruncía el ceño con lo que le disgustaba.

Para un niño de verdad jugar era dar rienda suelta a su imaginación y creatividad. Crear su propio mundo libre de los adultos, donde expresaba sus miedos y deseos. Para Rei jugar era no molestar a los adultos. Sus juegos eran sosos y aburridos, repetitivos, los saltos de un pájaro dentro de su jaula. Solo se ponía a armar rompecabezas, jugar solitarios, castillos de naipes, o juegos de mesa para una persona o sacar sus muñecas de su estuche para peinarlas, vestirlas y luego volverlas a poner en su estuche. Para un niño de verdad sus juguetes tenían vida propia, eran un medio de expresarse y reflejar su estado de ánimo. Para Rei no. Todas sus cosas, sus juguetes y sobre todo las gafas eran un regalo de Gendo Ikari, eran cosas con mucha más importancia que ella misma. Jugar significaba para ella cuidarlas y usarlas de forma apropiada.

Yo encontraba espeluznante vivir con una niña a la que no tenía que regañar para nada, que no expresaba sus deseos, que no hacia berrinches o tenía caprichos. Una niña que no tenía que vigilar, ni supervisar. Ella se quedaba sola muchas veces en la casa y si no tuviera que comer, bañarse o con alguna tarea asignada sospecho que estaría en el mismo sitio inmóvil hasta el regreso de uno de nosotros dos. Mis regalos y presentes no tenían el mismo valor que los de Gendo Ikari. Ella sencillamente se olvidaba de ellos y los almacenaba donde no estorbaran. Era cariñosa y afectuosa conmigo, pero de una forma vacía, artificial, muy formal y distante.

Estábamos en el supermercado haciendo las compras los tres. Para Rei era la primera vez que salía de nuestra casa. El supermercado estaba lleno de gente de todas las edades. Rei estaba por completo desconcertada y desorientada. Le habíamos dicho que estuviera cerca y a la vista. Yo estaba a un extremo buscando verduras y vegetales y Gendo estaba en la carnicería. Rei parecía perdida y una de las dependientes se le acerco.

-Nena ¿Dónde esta tu papa?- La mujer había visto a la niña con Gendo.

Rei se quedo paralizada. Aparte de nosotros dos hasta ese momento no había interactuado con otras personas. Nosotros le habíamos dicho que no hablara con extraños, pero la mujer era claramente una empleada del establecimiento. No contestarle sería de mala educación. Era una situación por completo nueva para ella que tenía que resolver sola. Rei señalo con el dedo en dirección de Gendo Ikari

-¡Esta allá!

-¡Que bien!- Le dijo la mujer- ¿Y tú mama? ¿Esta aquí o se quedo en casa?

Rei frunció el ceño. Hizo un esfuerzo por entender la pregunta para dar una respuesta apropiada. Gendo Ikari no era su padre de verdad, pero era como si lo fuera por que la estaba cuidando y era su tutor legal. Entonces si Ikari-san era su papa, obviamente y por lógica la respuesta a la pregunta de quien era la mama no podía ser otra

-¡Esta allá!-Dijo señalándome

Cuando los tres fuimos a pagar las caras de las cajeras y los demás empleados iban desde incrédulas, serias y burlonas. Detrás de mí escuche como cuchicheaban:

-¿De verdad son un matrimonio gay?

- ¡Te lo juro!, ¡La niña es su hija!, el más joven es el "Seme" y el viejo es el "Uke"…

En el estacionamiento, Gendo se partió de la risa. Fue algo para mi inesperado. Rei nos miraba perpleja y confundida. Yo le había preguntado que había pasado y ella había contado todo. Gendo Ikari se sentó en la acera riéndose a carcajadas. ¡No se había reído así desde que Yui había desaparecido! Pero yo no encontraba la situación para nada risible y si mucho de indignante.

Ya en la casa Gendo le explico a la niña de que yo era como un abuelo. No dije nada… ¡pero hubiera preferido ser como un tío!... Gendo le mostro a la niña una vieja foto de nosotros dos con Yui.

-¡Ella es tu mama!... piensa en ella como tu madre y como la persona que serás cuando crezcas… ella era mi esposa… se llamaba Yui Ikari… ¡Era la persona a quien más quería!

-¿Qué le paso?... ¿se murió?

-Ella… ¡nos dejo!... pero sigue con nosotros en espíritu… si creces y te conviertes en ella… ¡ella será como tu mama de verdad!... va a quererte y amarte como yo te quiero y te amo… ¡va a cuidarte y protegerte siempre!...

La niña se quedo mirando la foto. Debía ser la última que existía de Yui. Su esposo las había destruido todas, decomisado todas. Incluso las fotos o algún recuerdo que amigos, familiares o conocidos habían sido confiscadas por razones de seguridad, por disposición de la ONU. Solo era pura mezquindad y avaricia de Gendo Ikari. El amaba a Yui de una forma monstruosa y aberrante. Mientras ella estuvo viva ese lado oscuro de su amor estuvo oculto y dormido, incluso para él mismo.

-Pero… ¡no se parece en nada a mí, Ikari-san!- Le replico la niña

-No tienes idea de lo mucho que te le pareces… ¡De entre todas las niñas del mundo te elige por eso!- Le dijo con dulzura, por completo humanizado- con que te le parezcas un poco estaré por completo satisfecho… ¡Me hará muy feliz!

La niña durmió esa noche con la foto en su repisa y las gafas entre sus manos. Al día siguiente me pidió un portarretrato para la foto. Fue lo único que yo le regale que ella en verdad llego a apreciar en forma genuina. Todas las mañanas al despertar le daba los buenos días a su "mama Yui". Hablaba con ella y era en verdad su único juguete verdadero. En su cuarto ella y su mama Yui eran genuinamente felices con todas las cosas que Gendo Ikari les daba, con su amor y sus atenciones. Yo callaba, pero no podía evitar sentir lastima por la pobre niña. Su felicidad era tan frágil e inestable como una torre de naipes. Todas esas mentiras se podían desmoronar con la menor brisa, con tan solo un destello de la cruel verdad.

_Espero que les haya gustado y me digan si la continuo Me inspire del relato "Un padre mejor que su padre" de Leec. Espero que me dejen sus comentarios y sugerencias, asì como sus opiniones. Evangelion no me pertenece, le pertenece a Gainax_


	2. Chapter 2

Llorar y gritar. Angustia. Mover las pequeñas piernas y los bracitos.

-Yui, ¡Tu hijo esta llorando!

La mujer se levanta somnolienta. Va a la cuna y le sonríe a su bebe. Lo toma en brazos y lo mece mientras le habla con suavidad y dulzura. El hombre esta acostado en la cama fingiendo dormir. ¿Su hijo tiene un año?, ¿nueve o diez meses, más o menos?... siempre esta ocupado por el trabajo… pero en realidad no soporta ver a su hijo con Yui. Lo ha cargado y cambiado los pañales algunas veces… ¡pero quisiera que creciera rápido y que ya se valiera por si mismo!

El cuerpo embarazado de su esposa lo asqueaba. ¡Le repugnaba verlo y tocarlo! Esa cosa que crece dentro de ella es su hijo. Sus sentimientos son contradictorios con respecto a él. Pero vence lo práctico. "Eso" que crece en el vientre de su esposa es un vinculo irrompible entre ellos. "Eso" la llena de dicha y felicidad. ¡Ella nunca va abandonarlo a él, ni dejar de quererlo a él o de amarlo a él por su hijo!, ¡el hijo de ambos!, por encima del asco y la repugnancia que siente esta su amor por ella. Ser amoroso, cariñoso con ella, apoyarla, ¡no era difícil!... pero todo eso cambio cuando "eso" salió de su vientre

No soporta ver como "eso" mama de los pechos de su esposa. Su espíritu pragmático se impone al final. Yui esta feliz con "eso". Ella es feliz como madre, esposa y ama de casa. No hace preguntas incomodas, ni indaga nada, ni mete sus narices en lo que no le importa. Confía por completo en él y en SEELE. Naoko Akagi se convirtió en su amante durante el embarazo de Yui y el trabajo es más una excusa para escapar de ella… de Yui… ¡de "eso"!

La mujer se acuesta a su lado, pero no sola. Entre ella y él esta "eso"

-Gendo, ¡míralo!... ¡por favor!... hacia mucho tiempo que no estábamos los tres juntos… ¡esta riendo!... ¡tienes que verlo!

-Yui… ¡tengo que dormir!... mañana estaré ocupado todo el día y es posible que salga de viaje muy pronto…

Yui lo hace girar agarrándole el hombro. ¡No hay forma de escapar o de huir! Yui le esta sonriendo. El bebe también. Yui lo esta mirando con sus bellos ojos. El bebe también. Las miradas y las sonrisas son la misma.

-Las madres amamos a nuestros hijos en forma total e incondicional… ¡pero ese amor puede ser asfixiante y castrante!... los hijos para ser equilibrados también necesitan el amor de sus padres, un amor que ellos luchan por tener y merecer… el te ve como su héroe, como su modelo a seguir para convertirse en hombre, como alguien fuerte y con carácter que le enseñe a ser fuerte y con carácter… ¡El te necesita como su padre y yo como mi esposo!

-Yui… ¡perdóname!... es por todo esto… ¡No sé que hacer!... mañana tengo junta con el comité y vamos a discutir que vamos a inventar para solucionar este desastre… ¡el mundo esta en caos!...

-¡Lo sé!... pero no tienes que cargar con todo eso tu solo… ¡nos tienes a Shinji y a mí para apoyarte!... puedo trabajar aquí en la casa y ayudarte… ¡tengo algunas ideas para el EVA 01!... ¡tu solo tienes que ocuparte del papeleo administrativo y yo, con Shinji en casa, nos encargamos del diseño del EVA 01!... así cuando menos tendrás una excusa para estar con tu esposa y tu hijo… ¿De que sirve salvar y proteger el mundo si tu y los que amas no son felices?

-Yui… ¡estas siendo muy egoísta!

-¡Es ser realista!... si todo el mundo pensara como yo no habría guerras… ¡nadie haría nada que lo hiciera infeliz o hiciera infeliz a otros!

Gendo calla y para contentar a su esposa juega con su hijo, ¡con el hijo de ambos! El bebe ríe feliz. Los tres son felices por un momento. Pero Gendo Ikari no es feliz en forma completa, ni plena. ¡Él ama a su mujer con locura!... pero a su hijo, no. ¡No lo odia!... pero no puede evitar sentir los celos y la envidia. Verla feliz y estar con ella le llena de felicidad en esos momentos. Él es un hombre practico, el bebe es un medio para tener a Yui bajo control… ¡es algo útil!... no le cuesta nada jugar con él, ni ser su padre si eso hace feliz a Yui. No le cuesta nada intentar amarlo y quererlo

Su esposa y su hijo duermen, pero Gendo Ikari no puede dormir. El doctor Katsuragi no sabía que iba a abrir la caja de pandora. Sus intenciones habían sido buenas, pero había sido engañado por SEELE… reducir al Adam al estado embrionario no iba a detener a los ángeles, ¡iba a despertarlos! Pero Gendo Ikari no siente culpa o remordimientos. ¡El tiene su propia agenda y sus propios planes!... cuando él se convierta en Dios, ¡matando a Dios!, el genocidio de la cuarta parte de la población del mundo no tendrá ninguna importancia. Él vencerá a la muerte y Yui estará a su lado por siempre y para siempre en un mundo sin dolor, ni sufrimiento. Shinji duerme plácidamente

-No sé que hare contigo, ¡pero no vas a morir en una cruz por los pecados de nadie!-le dice acariciándole el cabello

…

-Yui le pidió que me cuidara, ¿no es cierto?... que tratara de salvar mi alma… que me ayudara a enmendarme… que fuera la voz de mi conciencia… ¡La voz de la razón en mi locura!

Los dos estábamos frente a frente con el EVA 01. El titán Biomecánico hecho por el hombre. Los dos veíamos la cara o el remedo de cara de la maquina creada a imagen y semejanza de sus creadores. Creada como desafío a Dios.

-Yo le dije que no tenías remedio- le replique a Gendo Ikari encogiéndome de hombros- ¡Que todo sería inútil!... que al final harías todo lo que quisieras y te diera la gana sin importar mis advertencias y consejos… ¡pero se lo prometí y se lo jure de todos modos!... ella fue siempre muy persuasiva y yo nunca pude negarme a nada de lo que ella me pidiera…

Gendo Ikari sonrió en forma ambigua

-Esa promesa lo ato a mí de por vida, ¿no es cierto?... no crea que no aprecio sus advertencias y consejos… en cierta forma no soy peor de lo que soy gracias a usted… ¡Pero igual tengo que ensuciarme las manos y hacer oídos sordos a mi conciencia!

Gendo Ikari había cambiado mucho ese tiempo. O mejor dicho, era el mismo hombre feliz de estar casado con Yui. Como Yui en su momento, la niña sacaba lo mejor de él. Era el amor de Gepeto por Pinocho. Un amor hermoso de padre… ¡no del todo desinteresado e incondicional!… Gepeto solo quería la felicidad de Pinocho, que el muñeco de madera hecho con sus manos se convirtiera en un niño de verdad. Pero Gendo Ikari quería a Pinocho para que el hada azul le cumpliera su deseo más querido y anhelado.

A Rei se le había asignado una profesora particular para que la pusiera al día. La mayor parte del tiempo estaba en casa y solo salía si era con uno de nosotros. No mostraba interés de socializar con otros niños y yo consideraba prematuro que fuera a una escuela. La profesora no tenía queja de ella, por si acaso le dijimos que había estado enferma de meningitis como excusa para cualquier actitud extravagante o si decía algo inconveniente, fuera de lugar, para una niña de su edad

Con su profesora particular ella era fría, lacónica, inexpresiva y robótica. La pobre mujer solo quería ganarse el sustento honradamente, así que toleraba y pasaba por alto cualquier comportamiento extraño de Rei. La niña me conto que durante una lección un pequeño ratón blanco había aparecido. ¡La profesora se puso histérica! Se montó a una silla, se puso a chillar y a gritar. Rei encontraba esa actitud completamente absurda. El pequeño ratón era manso, ¡alguna mascota de alguien extraviada!, ella lo agarro… y le retorció el pescuezo. Lo echo a la papelera sin vida y luego fue a lavarse las manos para volver con sus lecciones

-Ella era más grande y fuerte que el ratón, ¡era el ratón el que debería de estar asustado de ella!...

Gendo Ikari solo se reía a carcajadas con su historia. Yo trate de explicarle y que entendiera, pero ella no veía nada de malo con quitarle la vida a un ser viviente. Gendo Ikari la apoyo

-Los ratones y las cucarachas son sucios, desagradables y antihigiénicos… ¡transmiten enfermedades!... matar esas alimañas no tiene nada de malo y a mí no me gustan las niñas miedosas… ¡hiciste bien, Rei!

Rei se sonrojo muy complacida con su halago. De allí en adelante empezó a matar ratones y cucarachas a escondidas de mí, a sabiendas de que a mí me disgustaba que hiciera eso. Gendo la alentaba y ella le mostraba orgullosa sus trofeos. En pequeños envases de vidrio llenos de agua metía vivas a las cucarachas y luego tapaba el envase. A los ratones los metía en frascos de vidrio un poco más grande que cerraba en forma hermética. Se quedaba mirando en forma indiferente como el pobre animal moría ahogado o asfixiado según fuera el caso.

Los macabros trofeos los tenía escondidos debajo de su cama. Los descubrí por accidente al entrar a su cuarto sin anunciarme para llevarle las gafas de Gendo Ikari. Ella tenía su habitación con la puerta abierta. Sentí un escalofrío al ver a los animalitos muertos dentro de sus ataúdes de vidrio. Lo que encontré más tétrico y espeluznante fue la cara de Rei iluminada con autentica curiosidad infantil. Miraba abstraída como un pequeño ratón en forma desesperada trataba de escapar de su prisión. Su desespero y agonía lo encontraba fascinante. Al morir lo añadió a su colección.

La regañe. Fue entonces cuando me confeso que a Ikari-san no le disgustaba eso que hacía. ¡Que estaba bien matar esas alimañas sin piedad, ni compasión! ¡Que eran sucias alimañas y que no merecían vivir!... ¡Perdí los estribos!... y le di una bofetada. Lo que en realidad me indignaba era ver al clon de Yui perpetrando algo tan cruel y sádico con total indiferencia. ¡Algo tan contrario a su naturaleza gentil y amable!

-Rei, ¡Sé que no entiendes y que esto es más culpa de Gendo que tuya!... ¡pero no quiero que sigas matando más animales indefensos en mi casa!- Le dije rojo de ira y de coraje

-Fuyutsuki-sensei, ¿No compra usted en el supermercado insecticidas?, ¿la casa no es limpiada periódicamente para que no se llene de alimañas? ¿La carne que usted come no eran de un ser viviente?... no quiero desobedecerlo, ni faltarle el respeto… ¡solo quiero entender que estoy haciendo mal!... no son animales domésticos, ni mascotas de nadie, ni animales beneficiosos, ni inofensivos… ¡son animales sucios que transmiten enfermedades!

Una niña normal estaría llorando. Haría un berrinche. Pediría perdón, aunque fuera pura hipocresía. Buscaría excusas o le echaría la culpa a otro para eludir su responsabilidad. Rei no. ¡En verdad no entendía y esperaba una respuesta racional y lógica de mi parte!... apelar a su piedad, a sentimientos de compasión y empatía ¡sería por completo inútil!... Gendo Ikari era para ella quien decidía que era bueno y malo. ¡El nunca podía estar equivocado!

-Voy a hablar con Gendo y espero que el te pueda explicar por que eso que hiciste esta mal…

Claro que hable con Gendo. ¡El muy hijo de perra llego en la madrugada! Oliendo a alcohol, a perfume de mujer y con un beso estampado en la mejilla de alguna mujerzuela barata. En el cuello tenía otra mancha de pintura de labios. No estaba borracho cuando menos. Yo lo esperaba en pijama, bata y pantuflas. Mi cara avinagrada de seguro que le dijo que iba a ver bronca.

-Fuyutsuki, ¡solo le falta los rulos en la cabeza y el rodillo en la mano!-Trato de bromear

-Con Yui me imagino que no eras tan descarado y obvio…- Le replique con mala intención, donde sabía que le dolía

-Con Yui hice realidad todos los sueños húmedos que usted nunca se atrevió a tener con ella… ¡Por que ella era sagrada para usted hasta en su imaginación!... - Me grito - ¡ella era una mujer Fuyutsuki! ¡Ella era de carne y hueso!... no era una santa para tenerla en un altar, ni una estatua para tenerla en un pedestal… usted hubiera sido un esposo mil veces mejor que yo… ¡un padre un millón de veces mejor que yo!... pero en realidad es solo un hipócrita fariseo, ¡un santurrón cobarde!... ¡el Pepito grillo perfecto para mí!…

Fue una puñalada cruel directo a mi corazón. Me quede anonadado y destruido. Rei se había despertado con nuestros gritos. Ella estaba allí mirándonos. El verla como una versión en miniatura de Yui termino de romperme y resquebrajarme por dentro.

-Rei… ¡haz lo que quieras!... ¡hagan lo que quieran los dos!...- Fue lo que pude decir. Me fui a mi habitación donde me puse a llorar.

¡Quería irme! ¡Abandonar todo!... no tenía idea de lo que haría. La vida era dura y difícil para los sobrevivientes del segundo impacto. En Tokio-03 y en el proyecto EVA eran consumidos recursos y dinero que hubieran servido para que la gente no pasara hambre, ni necesidad en todo el mundo. SEELE y Gerhin daban algunas migajas, las suficientes para que la gente tuviera esperanzas por un futuro mejor. Pero yo sabía que lo peor estaba por venir.

Me fui de mi casa. Busque un hotel y me quede allí por un tiempo. Escribí mi carta de renuncia, pero todavía no la enviaba. Sabía que mi vida ya no valdría nada de allí en adelante. Cabía la posibilidad de que me dejaran tranquilo siempre y cuando me mantuviera callado. Cuando menos de parte de SEELE estaba seguro en ese aspecto. La violencia era para ellos el último recurso y yo les podía ser muy útil en el futuro por mis conocimientos y talentos. Viviría por siempre vigilado y a la mano, con una espada de Damocles sobre mi cabeza

Pero yo sabía el secreto de Rei y Gendo Ikari no permitía los cabos sueltos. El me admiraba y respetaba en forma sincera, pero creo que también me odiaba. Nunca me imagine que supiera o intuyera lo que yo sentía en realidad por Yui. El sencillamente había nacido como perfecto y eficiente oficial nazi de campo de concentración. Era un sociópata más que psicópata. Hábil para adivinar lo que otros piensan, sienten o se ocultan a si mismos. Yo creo que era su único amigo, pero así como era capaz de ser mí mejor amigo podía ser mi verdugo.

Una semana paso. Me decidí a ir al trabajo con mi carta de renuncia. Me fui directo a la oficina de Gendo Ikari. Mi joven jefe me esperaba como siempre con un completo dominio sobre su persona. Yo estaba frente a él

-Espero Fuyutsuki que ya se encuentre mejor de salud- Dijo

-Sí

-Tenemos mucho que hacer… ¡reintégrese al trabajo lo más pronto posible!

En mi oficina destruí mi carta de renuncia. Sentado en mi sillón trabaje hasta tarde. Ikari me llamo y me pidió que fuera a su despacho.

-No iré a casa esta noche…

Gendo me dio sus gafas, como hacía siempre en esas circunstancias. Yo las tenía entre mis manos. Estaba de pie, frente a él. Mi antiguo alumno realizaba ecuaciones y cálculos con papel y lápiz. No era nada referente a mi área de conocimientos, ¡para mi eran puros garabatos sin sentido! Yo tosí y carraspee para llamar su atención

-Mientras estuve… enfermo… ¿Quién le llevo las gafas a Rei?

-Yo mismo… pero después me iba… ¡todos estos días estuve intranquilo por dejarla sola!... por no ocuparme de ella como debía…

-¡Pues ocúpese de ella como se debe entonces!... pasa más tiempo conmigo que con usted…

-¡Con Yui era lo mismo Fuyutsuki!...

-Pero eso era por que usted lo permitía…

-Yui siempre lo tuvo en alta estima… ¡siempre estuve celoso por eso!... ella siempre hablaba bien de usted… ¡su respetable y honorable profesor!... ¡su incorruptible y noble Fuyutsuki!…

-No soy nada de eso…

-¡Cierto!... ¡Aquí estoy haciendo todo lo que ella quiere!- Estallo- ¡Ensuciándome las manos!, ¡maquinando y conspirando!... ¿todo para que?... ¡para que ella me abandonara!, ¡me traicionara!- golpeaba el escritorio con sus puños mientras hablaba- ¡Lo eligiera a "él" en lugar de a mí!... ¡le entregara el futuro a "él"!... ¡se sacrificara por "él"!...

-"Él" era su hijo… ella estaba muy desesperada y muy sola… ¡yo era por completo inútil!... Solo podía solidarizarme con ella, pero ¡no podía hacer nada!… si lo analiza siendo objetivo e imparcial ella fue traicionada por usted y SEELE…

-¡Usted debió aprovecharse de eso! ¡Aprovecharse de lo vulnerable y sola que estaba!... le hubiera sido fácil seducirla Fuyutsuki… ¡estrecharla entre sus brazos y hacerla suya de una vez por todas!... ¡Pero nooooo!... mantuvo su mascara de noble y leal amigo hasta el final… ¡su cobardía hasta el final!... ella estaría aquí conmigo, odiándome y aborreciéndome en secreto, ¡viéndose con usted!… ¡usándolo para vengarse de mí!... así yo podría odiarla… ¡sacarla de mi mente y de mi corazón!...

Era la primera y última vez en mi vida que vería a Gendo Ikari perder los estribos, todo su autocontrol y dominio de si mismo. ¡En verdad daba miedo! Estaba de verdad loco de atar, completamente disfuncional y errático. ¡Solo le faltaba convulsionarse y echar espuma por la boca! Lo que más me asustaba era que después de ese estallido, de ese desahogo, volvería ser el pulcro y eficiente oficial nazi de campo de concentración.

-¡En manos de este loco SEELE puso el poder de vida y muerte sobre los sobrevivientes del Segundo Impacto!- Me dije para mis adentros

Ikari en efecto se calmo. Su rostro estaba rojo. Pero volvía a ser el mismo de siempre

-¿Me hará el favor de llevarle las gafas a Rei?... dígale que no voy esta noche a nuestra casa y dele las gafas para que se pueda ir a dormir… ¡Mañana sin falta tráigamelas!

Respire con alivio cuando salí de su despacho. Fui a mi casa. Rei en efecto estaba despierta esperando las gafas. Ni se inmuto, ni me pregunto donde había estado o por que me había ido. Como si hubiera salido esta mañana de la casa me recibió con su frio, vacío, artificial afecto y cariño. Me dio un beso en la mejilla como siempre y me dio las buenas noches en lo que recibió las gafas.

-Rei… ¿Qué hiciste con "eso" que tenias en tu cuarto?

-No volverá a pasar… ¡de ahora en adelante tendré la puerta cerrada con seguro cuando este sola en mi habitación!... Fuyutsuki-sensei, ¡por favor!, ¡toque a mi puerta o llámeme si quiere hablar conmigo de algo o viene a darme las gafas!

Ella me sonrió con la mirada y la sonrisa de Yui… ¡sentí un escalofrío recorriendo mi espina dorsal! Lo que me ataba al demonio no era la promesa a Yui, ¡era el más visceral y puro de los miedos!, ¡un terror absoluto y total! Supongo que también era complejo de esposa golpeada, mientras más cruel y mayor fuera el maltrato, mayor era mi apego a mi maltratador. Gendo Ikari me mantenía a su lado por que le era útil. Por que le servía para pensar en voz alta y desahogarse. Por que era placentero para él martirizarme y desconcertarme.

Los siguientes días pasaron sin incidentes. Renuncie por completo a ser la "madre" de Rei. Ella hacia todo lo que quería, sin yo tener que reprenderla. De todas formas nunca había dado motivo para eso. Como mano derecha de Gendo Ikari podía hacer algo por la gente, dar algunos mendrugos y algunas migajas, así podía engañar a mi conciencia. Japón había sido uno de los países que peor había sido castigado con el Segundo Impacto.

Los países miembros del comité: Estados Unidos, China, Francia, Rusia y Alemania no habían sufrido un gran daño y recibían un trato preferencial. Pero eso solo lo disfrutaban los ricos, había desempleo y recesión económica en esos países. Chabolas y cinturones de miseria alrededor de opulentas ciudades. Los que lo tenían todo vivían con miedo de los que no tenían nada, de los que se morían de hambre en frente de sus puertas. El ejercito, las alambradas y los muros estaban allí para tenerlos a raya.

Con todo solo eran los Campos Elíseos y el Limbo. Los otros países menos afortunados vivían en los demás anillos del infierno de Dante. Los jinetes del apocalipsis recorrían y enseñoreaban la tierra. Hambre, guerra, enfermedad y muerte estaban a la orden del día. Yo tenía la sospecha que las guerras en realidad eran una excusa de SEELE para inventar y probar armas, desarrollar nueva tecnología bélica. Hasta ahora la máxima arma era la bomba N2

En el aniversario de la muerte… ¡de la desaparición de Yui!… el hermano de esta venía con toda la familia. Él, su esposa y sus hijos ofrecieron sus respetos a la tumba vacía de Yui. Al día siguiente fueron Gendo Ikari y su hijo Shinji. Era una vez al año que se veían y no se hablaban. Solo se quedaban de pie frente a la tumba. Luego se separaban cada quien por su camino. El hermano de Yui quería hablar con Gendo Ikari.

-Este año ha sido muy difícil… ¡la economía anda mal!...

-No voy a mantenerte a ti, ni a tu familia… si mi hijo es una carga para ti, ¡puedo pagarle a otro para que se encargue de él!...

Yo estaba presente. Sabía lo difícil que era para el hombre pedirle al que posiblemente había matado a su hermana más dinero. Las circunstancias de la muerte de Yui nunca fueron claras. Ellos habían recibido a Shinji traumatizado y conmocionado. Después Gendo hizo que toda fotografía, imagen o recuerdo de Yui fuera confiscado en forma por demás arbitraria, ¡a su propia familia de sangre! Luego los rumores de que había sido él quien había matado a su esposa empezaron a circular

Ellos por su parte no eran del todo inocentes. A Gendo Rokubungi le hicieron la vida imposible e hicieron todo lo que estuvo en su poder para que Yui rompiera su noviazgo. Como el matrimonio era inevitable pusieron como condición que Gendo renunciara a su apellido. Ellos tenían mucho orgullo y soberbia. Pero el Segundo Impacto los había arruinado, ese orgullo y esa soberbia tuvieron que tragárselo si querían comer algo

En efecto, el hermano mayor de Yui se tuvo que tragar su orgullo, su soberbia, sus sospechas y todo su odio para hablar

-Yo… solo quería pedirte… que en vez de dinero, ¡nos mandes comida!... yo pagare los demás gastos de Shinji… ¡el dinero no vale nada en estos momentos!…

-Me parece bien… ¡pero con una condición!... no quiero verte, ni a nadie de tu familia el próximo año, ni el siguiente, ¡ni ningún otro!… ¡solo envíame a Shinji!

Así fue. No entraba en mis funciones saber si Ikari cumplía o no con enviar dinero o comida para la manutención de su hijo, o si este era bien tratado por su tío y demás familiares. Nunca me atreví a preguntar, ni indagar nada. Todos los años veía como el hijo de Yui se volvía más retraído, pero me estoy adelantando a los acontecimientos. A Shinji siempre lo vi a distancia y en las sombras mientras crecía. Gendo Ikari ponía todas sus esperanzas en Rei Ayanami. En que sería ella la piloto de la unidad 01… su hijo era la última opción, ¡cuando en verdad estuviera desesperado y contra la pared!

Naoko Akagi era la amante de Gendo Ikari. Quisiera decir que era una mala y perversa mujer que llevo por el mal camino a un hombre felizmente casado, ¡pero en realidad no lo era! Como todos en el Proyecto EVA era alguien que ponía el trabajo por encima de todo. ¡Siempre le tuve antipatía!, pero tengo que reconocer que nunca me hizo ningún mal a mí o a nadie. Durante el embarazo de Yui se convirtió en su sustituta, más que amante de su marido, en realidad. ¡No tengo ni idea de quien sedujo a quien! Tampoco puedo decir que estuviera conectada con SEELE o relacionada con el Segundo Impacto. Lo más seguro era que solo supiera la media verdad de que en la Antártida la expedición Katsuragi encontró al primer Ángel y que este provoco el Segundo Impacto por razones desconocidas.

Ella solo estaba obsesionada con Magi. La Magi de Tokio-03 sería su obra maestra y la medula espinal de todo el complejo de defensa de la ciudad fortaleza. En muchos aspectos Magi era mucho más importante que los propios EVAS. Gendo y SEELE le daban la máxima prioridad. Escuche que Naoko tenía una hija llamada Ritsuko que estaba en la universidad. Ella al parecer había heredado su talento y genio. En lo que se graduara la tendríamos aquí en Gerhin.

Rei estaba empezando a molestarse con recibir las gafas de mis manos y luego dármelas en la mañana. Se contento de que Ikari se quedara todo el fin de semana en la casa, pero le molesto recibir las gafas de sus manos y la orden de entregárselas a su regreso. Esos días también estuvo ausente Naoko Akagi. Como he dicho Rei no reía, ni lloraba nunca, ¡jamás! Verla sonreír o fruncir el ceño era todo lo que exteriorizaba cuando algo le gustaba o le disgustaba. Desde el día en que descubrí su pasatiempo de torturar cucarachas y ratones me inquietaba cuando la puerta de su cuarto estaba cerrada.

La casa estaba siempre limpia, así que encontrar un ratón o una cucaracha era extremadamente difícil. Ella tampoco los buscaba, pero si veía uno empleaba todo su ingenio para capturarlo vivo y luego añadirlo a su colección. La mayor parte del tiempo estaba sola en la casa y mataba el tiempo cumpliendo sus deberes o con sus juguetes o hablando con la foto de Yui. En esos casos la puerta de su cuarto estaba abierta de par en par

Los días que Gendo Ikari estuvo ausente Rei se la pasó en su cuarto, con la puerta cerrada. Se la pasaba registrando cajones, alacenas, armarios, ¡cualquier escondrijo! En mi presencia disimulaba, pero cuando creía que yo no la veía empezaba a husmear y a buscar. Una noche escuche claramente como tiraba uno a uno sus trofeos contra el suelo. El sonido de vidrio rompiéndose era inconfundible. Solo me tape la cara con la almohada y la sabana.

¡Mi susto fue indescriptible cuando sentí la mano de Rei sobre mi hombro! Al destaparme la vi más seria e inexpresiva que de costumbre.

-Fuyutsuki-sensei… la otra vez, cuando usted me dio una bofetada, ¿fue por que hice algo malo?... usted se fue y luego regreso… ¡desde entonces me trata en forma diferente!… ¿fue por que hice algo malo?... ¿fue por eso que dejo de quererme?

Yo me quede callado. Nunca te he querido. ¡Me das miedo! ¡Me llena de horror tu simple existencia! ¡Me asquea mi cobardía y pusilanimidad! No podía hablar, ni exteriorizar nada de lo que en realidad pensaba y sentía. ¡Solo quería que se fuera!

-Fuyutsuki-sensei, ¡venga!- Me dijo ella

Me mostro su cuarto con el piso lleno de vidrios rotos y de animalejos muertos.

-No volveré a hacer esa cosa mala que hice nunca más… ¡pero no se vaya!, ¡no vaya a trabajar mañana!... ¡quédese conmigo hasta que regrese Ikari-san!...

-Rei… ¡quiero que limpies todo esto! ¡Inmediatamente!

Rei me dio las gafas de Ikari

-Fuyutsuki-sensei, ¡cuídelas!... por poco se rompen… ¿si se rompen Ikari-san me dejara de querer? ¿Verdad?... las saque de su estuche y las iba a tirar contra el suelo… ¡pero se las tengo que devolver en buen estado a Ikari-san cuando regrese!... ¡si se rompen no va a regresar nunca! ¿Verdad?

En verdad que la niña… ¡el pobre clon!... me dio lastima. Le dije que me quedaría con ella todo el día. Pensaba llamar a Ikari a su celular mañana y que él le hablara para que ella se tranquilizara. Ella se puso a limpiar todo el estropicio. Tenía las gafas en mis manos y pensé con cierto placer perverso que Ikari se merecía que Rei tirara las gafas contra el suelo. Las gafas eran regalo de Yui y por eso eran tan valiosas para él. Dárselas al clon o a mí era una muestra de su confianza… o de su orgullo y soberbia. Sabía que éramos sus títeres y que no nos íbamos a atrever a desafiarlo. Las gafas las puse en un lugar seguro. ¡El tenía toda la razón! No me atrevía a desafiarlo

También lo hacía por Rei. Ella era capaz de hacer una locura si algo le pasaba a las gafas. La veía recogiendo los vidrios y los animales muertos. Echo todo eso a la basura. Me pregunto si podía quedarme en el sillón hasta que se durmiera. Así lo hice. Al quedarse dormida me fui a mi cuarto. No pude dormir. Rei me daba pena y a la vez repulsión. Con respecto a Gendo Ikari mis sentimientos también eran contradictorios, ¡Le tenía mucho miedo!... pero mi promesa a Yui… la idea de que yo lo mantenía más o menos cuerdo, ¡que sin mi sería peor!… me ataba a él

A la mañana siguiente llame a Gendo Ikari y puse a Rei a hablar con él. La niña estuvo tranquila y al siguiente día pude ir al trabajo. Rei tenía nuestros números telefónicos, pero solo tenía que llamarnos para cosas importantes o de urgencia. La vi con el ceño fruncido viendo el teléfono, ¡con ganas de llamar!... pero no había ninguna razón urgente o importante para llamar a Gendo Ikari

Al salir del trabajo y regresar a casa la encontré sentada al lado del teléfono con el ceño fruncido. La profesora había venido por la tarde, ella había echo todas sus tareas y cumplido sus deberes. Sin más nada que hacer solo podía estar al lado del teléfono con sus ganas de llamar, pero sin nada urgente o importante que decir. Me estaba comenzando a preocupar su comportamiento y ya no me parecía tan descabellada la idea de reprogramarla o borrarle la memoria. Trate de distraerla, de ocuparla en algo para que solo al terminar ponerse de nuevo al lado del teléfono

-Fuyutsuki-sensei, ¿no tiene nada importante, ni urgente que decirle a Ikari-san?

Adivinaba que si cedía ese iba a convertirse en su próxima obsesión monotemática.

-Rei, ¿Qué te parece si salimos a pasear al parque?... ¡quien sabe!... a lo mejor cuando regresemos Ikari-san este en casa…

Ella estuvo de acuerdo. En el parque había otros niños, pero a Rei no le interesaba socializar. Yo no la obligue, pero el año que viene iría a una escuela, podría entrar y salir de la casa con mayor libertad. El otro año sería designada como la primera niña y piloto de la unidad 01. Se quedo sentada conmigo en la banca viendo a los niños de su edad comportándose como niños. Yo estaba pensando en hablar seriamente con Gendo Ikari para corregir ese apego obsesivo a él

Regresamos a casa y ella se decepciono al ver que Ikari-san no estaba

-Fuyutsuki-sensei… ¿me regresa las gafas?... no las voy a romper, ni a tirar contra el suelo…

Fui a buscarlas y se las di.

-¡¿Por qué Ikari-san tarda tanto en regresar?!- Me pregunto

-¡No sé!- le respondí- ¡pero te doy permiso para que lo llames!... anda… solo dile ¡buenas noches! y habla un rato con él… ¡no creo que se enoje!…

Me alegro verla correr alegre como una niña. Llamo por teléfono y le dijo que se había portado bien… ¡Que yo era muy bueno con ella!... que habíamos ido al parque… ¡que había muchos niños jugando!... fue gratificante para mi escucharla sinceramente contenta. Albergue la esperanza de que mañana quisiera regresar al parque y se animara a jugar con otros niños

Al día siguiente me fui a trabajar. Naoko Akagi seguía ausente por motivos personales y yo no necesitaba ser Sherlock Holmes para saber con quien. Estaba de buen humor y nada me lo estropeo durante el resto del día. Al regresar a la casa fue Rei quien sugirió ir al parque. No quiso jugar con otros niños, se quedo sentada al lado mío viendo a los niños como ayer. Cuando menos le vi más interés y curiosidad. No se decepciono al volver y no encontrar a Gendo Ikari.

-Fuyutsuki-sensei… ¿me da permiso para llamar a Ikari-san?

-¡Anda!... y le pides permiso para llamarlo todos los días a la misma hora hasta que regrese…

Rei se fue igual de contenta que ayer. Me fui y la deje sola. Me provocaba solo sentarme y leer un libro en la sala.

Rei regreso seria.

-¿Qué paso?... ¿te dijo que no?

-Me dijo que lo podía llamar todos los días a la misma hora…

Su tono era fúnebre

-¿Cuál es el problema?

-No estaba solo… ¡había otra persona con Ikari-san!... le pregunto con quien estaba hablando, Ikari-san le dijo que con nadie… ¡colgó!... la voz de esa persona no era como la de usted o la de Ikari-san… ¡era como la de mi profesora y las cajeras del supermercado!... creo que era una voz de mujer…

Esa noche Rei me dio las gafas para que yo se las cuidara. ¡No quería dormir con ellas!


End file.
